


ghosts

by juicyjunhui



Series: sinister sensations [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: That voice that danced rings around him was so hypnotising and alluring yet Hongbin couldn’t help but want it gone. Hyuk was giving him an opportunity, but the older was hesitant.





	ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% depression writing if you couldn't tell yay  
> not beta'd whatsoever
> 
> honestly idk what the fuck this is it was a good idea but not well executed lmao im sorry

If only he could get over the feeling of it all. 

 

Hongbin loved the light behind his eyes, how it bared sharp white fury, a flame ready to scold his hands if he even thought of getting too close. Hongbin loved when teeth revealed themselves behind lips that tugged upwards, a snarl ready to show it’s bite, a mouth that spat acid. 

 

He knew loving Hyuk would get him nowhere: he already had to sedate himself several times daily with a now oh-so familiar blue pill, even though it didn’t let the ghosts that haunt the inners of his skull rest. Hongbin supposed it made the pain he inflicted on himself a little better, though. 

 

Day by day, watching Hakyeon take Hyuk as his in every little aspect of his life was gradually leading Hongbin up a path he never thought he would take. 

 

Silver steel against his flesh felt like home, the usual dripping of blood over his bedsheets comforting even when he didn’t change them, that overwhelming feeling of pure arousal, a potent, intoxicating mix when paired with  _ nothingness.  _ He supposed seeing the love of his life being taken from him gutted him of any ‘normal’ emotion, or he simply put these emotions aside for when he and Hyuk would become one. But, that day was getting further and further as time went on. 

 

_ I need a favour. We can be together this way. You’ll feel again.  _

 

That voice that danced rings around him was so hypnotising and alluring yet Hongbin couldn’t help but want it gone. Hyuk was giving him an opportunity, but the older was hesitant. As he sat in bed, Hongbin grabbed the vial he let sit in his draw and swallowed a handful too many of his blue coloured friends, hoping his demons would lay to rest for a short while this time. He hadn’t expected them to become restless, to shout and scream and punch down the walls that seperated his and their walls, but he let them. 

 

_ You’re worthless without me, and looks like you always will be. As we are now, I’ll never be your lover with Hakyeon around.  _

 

_ Kill for me, your hotel heart won’t be so vacant if you kill for me.  _

 

_ I’m the one you can’t avoid. Everybody knows you numb it with the drugs.  _

 

And so, he let those demons escape through the violent slamming of his head against the wall, reopening old wounds, and through blurred eyesight Hongbin could see the spatter of red amongst the small indents he created against the wall, feeling warmth rush from his forehead before leaking into his mouth.  _ If only Hyuk could see and feel me like this.  _ Deciding that enough was enough, Hongbin let his back slam against the wall and flew down to the floor in a series of sobs. 

 

It didn’t take long for the usual euphoria to hit him. Hongbin let the rain pour down on his face in a plethora of low groans, letting his ghosts turn the salt water from his swollen eyes into a translucent light red as the two fluids diversified. 

 

“You try and hate  _ this,”  _ Hyuk ran those fireballs he so loved to adorn up and down Hongbin’s folded frame, allowing the other to register what was happening, “But I know that you love it. Anything to do with me you love. You’re high as a kite right now, aren’t you Binnie? Maybe I should give you some rest and peace of mind.”

 

No. That’s not what Hongbin wanted. He hated what those ghosts did to him, what Hyuk did to him but he would take it in his stride, allowing that bittersweet feeling of Hyuk controlling him to engulf him and that’s what he wanted to happen forever. He knew they would never be a  _ thing,  _ in spite of that, enabling that deeply accented voice to submerge his inner conscious. It was the most intimate they would ever be. 

 

Be that as it may, Hongbin felt the bloodlust wash over him, and it was all because of Hyuk. 

 

Closing his eyes, Hongbin let himself brush his fingertips against the wounds on his head, imagining it was his loves hands doing it instead, prior to licking them clean, to the music of a sinister, maniacal chuckle that escalated in volume, and keening at that absolutely delectable iron taste he wanted Hyuk to draw out of him forever. 

 

Hongbin stuttered a simple “But, Master, it’s all for you…” and almost got himself drunk on the roaring fire that sprung to life behind those foxy eyes he just loved. 

 

Quickly snatching the older up by the roots of his hair, he embodied the demons Hongbin freed just 5 minutes ago, slamming the other against the wall with quite a force and laughing at the loud wheeze the other let out. 

 

_ For once and for all.  _

 

_ I am the ghost that haunts you. I am the air that lets you breath. I am the one that will follow you everywhere, letting you burn in the pits of hell.  _

 

The nothingness he felt was washed away by the overwhelming emotion of pure lust as Sanghyuk danced a blade almost lovingly across Hongbin’s milky body, creating shallow strokes with his tool, instantaneously having it blend in to the previous slits. 

 

Hongbin was unsure if to cry as if someone turned on a tap or moan as if he’d been virginal until now, and so, did both. He hated to love what Hyuk was doing to his body that was, until, the younger plunged the tip of the blade into his throat just above the gap between his clavicle. Of course though, Hyuk had to make sure Hongbin knew his place. 

Consequently, Hyuk latched his lips on the others collarbone, sinking his teeth in. He sighed for a moment, thinking how this will let him live with Hakyeon peacefully, in spite of the fact he’ll miss having such a  _ willing and good  _ toy to play with once in a while, but he let that thought walk out the gates before it got  _ too deep _ . He pulled away, ripping the weak and thin flesh from Hongbin’s frame before swallowing it down and licking the thin layer of plush, pink muscle, drinking any blood he could possess from the wound and wallowing in the shrill that absconded from lips of the same colour. 

 

“This way, I’ll remember how you tried ruining my life, dear Binnie. If you  _ really _ loved me you would let me just,” the tip of the knife went in a small bit deeper, piercing the skin through several layers, just enough to begin a steady flow of blood, “be with my Master. Let me… have Hakyeon. You know I’m only his!” 

 

Hyuk wouldn’t admit it, but his own demons were now coming out to play on the war front. 

 

_ Kill for me.  _

 

_ I love you enough to ask you again.  _

 

The reflective silver blade soon disappeared in the esophagus of Hongbin after Hyuk countered the resistance of the grissle, the older sparing a solid guttural moan, barely allowing his last breaths leave his lungs in return of sobbing a shattered ‘Hyuk, I love you’ as tears pricked his eyes, yet daren’t fall. This was his ecstasy, his europhoria, and Hongbin couldn’t be happier to finally be at the mercy of his lover. In his last moments, the ghosts he harboured flew out into the open air. 

 

Hyuk took a moment to admire his handiwork, noticing how the grissle was almost pushed aside, how the muscles frayed as if they were the end of a string. Now  _ this  _ was art: an absolute masterpiece.

 

On and on it went, Hyuk kept piercing the same spot, sometimes twisting it, or wiggling it, or letting his fingertips soak through proding the bloody hole he produced as if Hongbin was just some  _ experiment _ . But that’s all he was, really. Hongbin was useless, merely putting up with him for the group’s sake, he had no real importance in his life however that didn’t stop him from cleaning his fingers with the other’s blood and savouring the taste. Perhaps, he would miss that.  _ You never know what you have until it's gone. _

 

Hyuk unhinged the grip he has around Hongbin’s now lifeless body, letting it flop lifelessly to the ground in the puddle of blood he so wonderfully created. 

 

Smirking maniacally, Hyuk could already envision the radiant flow Hakyeon would emit when he told him he finally did it. No one would try and come between them again. He killed for him. And it was bliss - maybe he could say he was living in delight, in Wonderland. 

 

And with that, Hyuk saw the dark orbs that flew out of Hongbin’s mind dash into his veins and brew before residing inside his skull. 

 

_ You were my moon and stars, yet you destroyed the chance of us decorating the universe. I could have showed you real love. Hakyeon doesn’t care. You’re no better than me.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think!! 
> 
> i used to write this cryptically all the time a few years ago and decided to try again and actually publish a piece in this style. i hope you liked it!! 
> 
> you can find me:
> 
> @toptaekwoon / @junhuisjuicy on tumblr


End file.
